Emerald Valley
| level_req_type1 = player | level_req_amt1 = 15 | cost_curr_type1 = cash | cost_curr_amt1 = 45 }} Emerald Valley is an extension of FarmVille and is the 17th Farm, excluding the expansion farms and mini farms. You needed to be at experience level 15 or above to use this farm. This farm uses the 12x12 expansion system. __NOWYSIWYG__ __TOC__ Acquistion It was released as part of the Emerald Valley (event). It stated its early access on February 24th, 2014 for players who are willing to pay . It was released for free to all players on March 3, 2014. Early Access If you buy early access you will get: # Emerald Valley market items # Access to exclusive Emerald Valley quests & rewards # 1x - Wonderful Starter Pack ( value) ## 2x - Emerald Wood ## 2x - Stardust Cement ## 2x - Silverbell Trowel ## 4x - Silver Shoes ## 4x - Woodman Axe ## 1x - Curled Glass Pine (tree ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - # 1x - Emerald Combine (complete - value) # 1x - Rainbow Mist Unicorn (animal - value) # 3x - Exclusive Seeds ## Emerald City Lollipops ## Rainbow Stars ## Silver Shoes Starting your farm You start your farm of with the following: # Stationary buildings: ## 1x - Emerald City ## 1x - Munchkin Country (similar to the Hollybright Tree - Open all of the presents to gain an Unwither Ring) # Purpose buildings: ## 1x - Emerald Storage Cellar (100 depth Storage) ## 1x - Emerald City Garage (15 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Munchkin Orchard (10 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Emerald City Cow Pasture (10 of 30 parts) ## 1x - Witch Tower (voting building for the "Witch Style are you?" vote) # Crafting buildings: ## 1x - Emerald Craftshop ## 1x - Emerald Stall ## 1x - Porcelain Shop with Strawberry Crumpet (ready to harvest) ## 1x - Tin Man Fountain with Small Water Bowl (ready to harvest - similar to the Elite Horses self contained crafting building) # Animals ## 1x - Fluffy Munchkin Sheep (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Flying Spotted Deer (ready to harvest - value) # Trees ## 1x - Rainbow Clouds Tree (ready to harvest - value) ## 1x - Curled Glass Pine (ready to harvest - value) # Plots: ## 12x - Land plots, with room to add more. # Hidden treasures: ## 3x - Barn Doors (small - requires 10 Silver Shoes ea.) ## 2x - Windmill Pieces (medium - requires 22 Silver Shoes ea.) ## 1x - Broken Silos (large - requires 28 Woodman Axes ea.) ## 1x - Fallen Houses (extra large - requires 42 Woodman Axes ea.) Rainbow Points Rainbow Points are the new experience system for Emerald Valley. These are similar to the Spook Point system in Haunted Hollow, Zen Point system in Jade Falls, Cheer Point system in Mistletoe Lane and Fairy Point system in Enchanted Glen. Similarly, you have to get started at Level 1 once again. How to gain Rainbow Points You can earn these Rainbow Points in a number of fun ways: # Planting/harvesting Emerald Valley crops/seeds # Leveling up your Porcelain Shop # Crafting in the Tin Man Fountain # Discovering the Hidden Treasures # Upgrading the Emerald City (stationary building) # Opening presents in the Munchkin Country (stationary building & Self Contained crafting building) As with previous expansions, all players will start out as Level 1 in Emerald Valley, regardless of your level on your Home Farm or other expansions. Items The following items are locked to Emerald Valley, and cannot be placed on any other farm. Animals= |-| Buildings= |-| Crops= |-| Trees= |-| Vehicles= Beat Emerald Valley Hidden Treasure }} Farm Expansion }} See also Category:Emerald Valley (farm)